Flint's Depression Management
by noisystar
Summary: Volkner/Flint--a little light-hearted fic entailing one of the many endeavors of Flint's attempting to happify Volkner.


"_Magmortar!_ Heat this up with _Thunderbolt!_"

He bowed his blond head almost reluctantly as the fire-adorned pokemon sped towards him and his partner towering beside him. "So, give him a taste of his own medicine, Electivire..." he muttered, appearing none too concerned as Magmortar charged his attack, taking aim. Electivire gave a shattering cry and dove forward with much more enthusiasm than his trainer; it was obvious their connection was enough for Electivire to know just what his trainer wanted him to do.

"_VRRRRRR!_" the pokemon exclaimed, long fur rippling over his largely built body as fire erupted from his black-fingered fist.

"Yeah! Hit it!" called the red-headed trainer, pumping his fists into the air and watching with anticipation as Magmortar's electric attack climbed into an ascending jagged spiral before reverting its potent path towards Electivire.

"What are you getting at?" He seemed confused; electric attacks against Electivire would only increase Electivire's speed. It wouldn't assist a victory.

Electivire did not pay heed to the Thunderbolt accordingly; he simply passed right beneath its venomous point while pulling back his fire-claimed fist.

"Hahaha!" He threw back his head and laughed. Magmortar's attack hit ground, sending a crumbling wave of sand after Electivire's heels. The yeti-like creature lost his footing and fell forward, losing his focus and allowing the flames from his fingers to dissipate.

"Vii-yre!" he yelped, plowing into Magmortar. The latter's two-toed feet left the ground, and in his surprise, the rippling flames of his shoulders and head burst. This caused Electivire more damage, and he leapt off of Magmortar to blow hastily at his smoldering fur. Magmortar appeared rather indisposed after having Electivire's massive weight plowed into his chest, and simply laid on the beach.

"Haha!" he laughed again, walking forward. His opponent still seemed quite weary, and more confused than anything.

"No one has won yet, so why are you stopping?"

"Because I've laughed enough! I'm sorry, Magmortar..." He returned said pokemon, wiping a tear from his eye. "You've _gotta_ lighten up, Volk. C'mon, that was hilarious!"

Volkner sighed. "Is this the only reason you wanted to train with me?"

"To cheer you up? Of course."

The louder one was none other than Flint of the Elite Four, his most distinguishing feature being his red afro. It framed his head and covered his ears, adding to his pale, pink features a certain fiery touch. He approached Volkner, who still had yet to return his pokemon. Volkner's blond hair sat in a neglected mess above his strikingly pale face, and fell at the front to frame his defined cheeks. His eyes were dull and disinterested, a problem that Flint currently struggled to rectify.

Volkner raised an exhausted eyebrow, clearly irritated by Flint's attempts at 'cheering up.' "A serious battle would have done more good," he insisted, glancing up at the night sky overlapped by stars. A hand landed heartily on his shoulder, and a grin flashed in front of him.

"You're serious enough, Volky! It's time to have fun, c'mon--what happened to my good buddy?"

"He would like a serious battle," Volkner replied simply.

"Aaah, how 'bout this to heat things up?" Flint said with the hint of a purr in his voice. He placed his other hand on Volkner's opposite shoulder and tugged him to the side. Volkner stumbled towards the ocean's edge, feet kicking up sand and black pants whipping around his legs. He quickly fastened his grip onto each of Flint's arms, steadying himself and glancing warily towards the water.

"I was wondering why you wanted to battle on the beach... And why you asked Jasmine to leave." Volkner gave a pointed look towards Flint.

Still grasping his friend's shoulders sturdily, Flint's eyes rolled upwards as he replied with a smile. "She's a nice girl. I felt sorta bad." He appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Does she _ever_ leave? I think I did her a favor."

Volkner simply shook his head, hair bouncing gently against the sides of his face. After a second of silence: "Well, if you'll let me go, I should leave, since we aren't going to have a _serious_ battle and all."

Flint made no signs of releasing his quarry. "Alright, a _serious_ battle is what you really want? Heh, you asked for it." Volkner did _not_ like the tone of Flint's voice, and this disagreement was perfectly founded, as the next movement Flint made was to throw Volkner into the water.

"_AGH!_" Volkner cried, now sitting with his bottom submerged and water lapping at his torso. Flint had somehow managed to avoid getting wet and stared triumphantly down at his friend. A little off to the side, Electivire had taken to the water as well in order to soothe his burns. He stared at them with blinking, beady red eyes.

"Your move." Flint placed his hands on his hips and an inviting grin on his face.

"You think I'm going to go along with this?" Volkner drawled, slowly picking himself up from the wet shivers that threatened to seep through his skin.

"You're turning down a _challenge_? From a member of the Elite Four, no less! Damn!" Flint cried sarcastically, stepping carelessly into the water and fastening his large hands once again onto Volkner's shoulders. The blond merely stared at him, a slight irritation in his eye that threatened to erupt.

"Flint..." Volkner softened, and there was almost a sound of desperation in him as he stepped towards the other man, silently asking for the other to remove himself so he could walk onto dry land. The red-head continued grinning, though the way his eyelids fell gave a certain look of empathy to his features.

"Think I lured you outside, to the beach, and under the stars for no reason?" Flint said softly, only a slight distance from Volkner's ear. He felt the heat of Volkner's breath suddenly pulsate against his own chest, particularly against the part of his collar bone exposed by the v-neck of his shirt. Flint's hands slid from the shoulders of Volkner's blue jacket, past the soaked bottoms of his sleeves and slipped beneath it, settling against the sides of his damp undershirt.

"I'm freezing..." Volkner muttered.

"Well, I do specialize in _bringing up the heat..._"

Volkner rolled his eyes. "Please."

Flint's hold loosened, and space was allowed to form between them. "C'mon, haven't you ever wanted to go for a midnight swim?"

"No."

"Sure ya have, it's good for you." Flint nodded affirmatively before reaching beneath Volkner's jacket and sliding it down his arms. Volkner felt tiny tingles accompanied by shivers, and merely stared at Flint in deadpan disbelief. Flint removed the jacket and it flapped onto the dry sand.

"This isn't making my coldness any better..."

"What about your _coolness?_" Flint quipped, casually undoing his belt. Volkner colored, raising his eyebrows. "What? I'm gonna swim, too." He grinned, exposing his teeth as he tossed his red belt to the side and bent over to slip off his black trousers. Water trailed from them as he threw them onto the sand behind him, and his shirt soon followed. His skin glowed pink, and the chest his shirt had boasted was not disappointing. The bands around his wrists snapped off and clacked together as Flint tossed them aside, kicking off his sandals as well. He neglected to remove the band around his neck.

"...So?" Flint nodded towards Volkner expectantly, and for a moment, Volkner thought Flint was asking him for his _opinion,_ which only made his blush deepen; on pale skin like his, a blush was something that had no chance of being hidden. Flint quickly clarified: "You're coming, too."

Upon realizing what Flint was getting at, Volkner shook his head. "No. You're crazy. It's freezing."

Flint leaned forward, tapping Volkner's forehead and grinning all the while. "There was a time when you were just as crazy, my friend." In one fast movement, Flint then somehow plunged Volkner into the water. He was pushed out further so when he finally got to his feet, he was up to his waist in ice-cold ocean. Shivering, he wrapped his bare arms around himself, blinking away the drops that streamed from his hair, which now clung to his skull and hung past his chin. His breath came in audible, stuttering murmurs as he yearned for his body to heat up.

The top of Flint's head popped up from the water beside him, his eyes laughing. His afro, surprisingly enough, had not been hindered by the weight of the water as much as one might have assumed. It still stood in valiant puffs. Volkner glared at him and let his shivering do the talking.

Flint lifted his shoulders above the water. "I-if you m-move around, i-it's not as c-cold!" Flint grinned through his trembling. Volkner tried to answer, but his shivering proved too much and he settled for intensifying his glare. This only seemed to encourage Flint, as his grin widened. He reached up from the water and wrapped his arms around Volkner, pulling him under. Volkner gasped, flailing as a splash engulfed him. Flint kept his arms around him, propping his cheek on Volkner's shoulder from behind him. They surfaced again, and Volkner very much had the appearance of a wet, irritated Luxray.

"Hehehe..." Flint giggled through a wide, toothy grin, one arm now slung over Volkner's shoulder while the other reached around his waist, hands clasped in front of Volkner's chest.

"Fliiint..." Volkner growled, clear disdain marking his utterance.

"Hey! This shoulda cooled you down--don't tell me you're getting heated!" Flint couldn't help the puns in a lowered, excited voice, and he swept around Volkner to face him, grabbing the front of his shirt. Volkner frowned. _Deeply._

After a moment's observation, Flint leaned forward and kissed Volkner's frown. Volkner's shivering ceased, even though Flint's lips were slick and icy. He was still much too cold to think of _returning_ the sentiment. Soon enough, Flint's face reached back. Volkner's glaring eyes had softened slightly.

Electivire suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

Flint seemed immune to the daggers Volkner shot at him; not only were they coming from his eyes, but from every goosebump that dappled his skin. Even when Flint slinked his arms around Volkner, draping them over his arms and holding his hands at his back, he seemed unfazed. Volkner was no longer sure if his goosebumps were purely from the temperature of the ocean beneath the night sky.

He kissed him again. This time there was more to it; Flint's lips fit into Volkner's, and he brought Volkner's body against his. Volkner's wet shirt was pressed between them both and brought a shudder up to his lips. Flint caught the movement in another kiss, and then renewed it once more. Volkner felt the heat rise within his body despite the cold outside, and a carnal instinct found his hands climbing Flint's sides to his waist. The man's skin felt warm beneath his hands, though still wet. Flint's hold on Volkner loosened and his kiss became less focused; his hands ventured to the bottom of Volkner's shirt, and he peeled it off of the blond's pale torso. Volkner lifted his arms for Flint to remove the soaking top, and once it was gone, it left his hair in disoriented, pointy clumps. Flint found the appearance more enticing, and he embraced Volkner more tightly and brought their lips together again passionately. "Mmm--" Volkner uttered, surprised at himself for allowing this to go on despite the impossible circumstances of being cold, wet, and generally discontent. However much he complained to himself, he couldn't deny the feeling Flint cast over him; he couldn't longer deny that Flint made his depression that much more tolerable. And he could no longer deny his depression.

Now, their chests were pressed together, Flint's more prominent muscles against Volkner's slender frame. Flint's hands moved elatedly, fingers wrapped around Volkner's shape as he felt up the man's bare sides. His thumbs moved over the clefts that marked Volkner's chest, and he shifted one palm into the center and ran it down to the pale man's abdomen. Volkner made soft noises beneath the touch that were muffled by Flint's working lips. Volkner's own movements were less adventuresome, his hands merely rubbing along Flint's waist and hips. Flint's hand crept along the line of Volkner's pants and pressed against the small of his back. Flint's lips moved over Volkner's, commanding when to open and when to close. Their breaths became audible through their noses, quick and hot, and Volkner pushed against Flint, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing. It was a release; after bottling-up all these unpleasant emotions brought on by boredom and uselessness, spending an intimate experience with Flint, something he hadn't done in a while, was liberating.

Their lips broke apart, and they were left panting and clinging to each other. Their eyes never faltered from the other's, and they reveled in the heat that had rendered the icy ocean insignificant. As their heads cleared, however, and the water was allowed to remind them of just where they were, Volkner closed his mouth and dropped his arms from Flint.

_SLAP._

Flint, wide-eyed, stared at Volkner with a face like a magikarp: mouth hanging open and cheek blaring red. The back of Volkner's hand itched slightly.

"So... You dragged me. Away from my gym. All the way out here. To THROW ME IN THE OCEAN... and _TAKE OFF MY CLOTHES?_" He trudged past Flint, water splashing violently. Flint sulked, rubbing his cheek once his initial dumbfounded state faded.

"Well when you say it like that, it sounds so _harsh..._" he muttered, turning around and following after Volkner, who was picking up his clothes. He grabbed Flint's pants and threw them just so they would wrap around the man's head. Flint peeled them off, and quickly claimed his own things as Volkner walked back towards the gym. "Mmmaybe you'll feel better once you're all warmed up and dry? I can help with the first part." Flint stated as he picked his pace up after Volkner. In disbelief that Flint would continue testing him, the latter did not turn back to look at his friend, but merely lifted his hand, primarily the back of it, as a warning. This silenced Flint, though it could not cause his guilty grin to vanish.

Electivire, thoroughly distressed and feeling rather like a child who just stumbled in on its parents making a new brother or sister, not to mention incredibly forgotten, followed solemnly after with red eyes that didn't seem to want to shut.


End file.
